Forever Mine
by sweetpea1225
Summary: Sasori makes a move on Deidara and neither know how to react. The two soon realize though, that there is more feeling behind just that one interaction.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. I just have this incessant love for the Akatsuki boys and their sexy made-up rendezvous. I mean, come on, how can you not?!

Summary: Sasori makes a move on Deidara and neither know how to react. The two soon realize though, that there is more feeling behind just that one interaction.

And yes, this is rated M for Mature. As in, if you aren't of age to read this, you should probably get outta here! Haha, or just not get caught XP

**Forever Mine**

It was brief. A short but sweet kiss from the red-haired man. On the receiving end, his adorable blond missions partner. _It means nothing._ He thought. _Right?_ It was really late; the two had just returned from a tough mission and had shared a bottle of sake on the way home. Nothing was said afterward and the two just went inside to bed.

The next morning was awkward, but Deidara couldn't help but think that it meant something. He did feel something, but maybe it was the sake. Sasori had had more than half the bottle and kissed him out of nowhere; just turned, spoke his name, and planted one on him. The two men sat across from each other at breakfast, as always, to keep the other Akatsuki members from asking any questions.

"So...we gonna talk about it, un?" Deidara whispered, breaking their silence.

"No." Sasori snapped, just as confused in his own mind. _Why did I do that? Does he know I'm attracted to him now? Maybe I scared him -_

"Oh..." He replied, interrupting Sasori's train of thought, before leaving the table, clearly upset. _Does he not like me? What's wrong with me?_ he pondered as he walked down the hall to training. He ended up training all day and helped Tobi with some of his techniques before leaving. It was already dark out, so he headed for the showers, silently passing Sasori on the way.

_Look at him, he's so perfect. Even full of sweat and dirt he's gorgeous_ thought Sasori before walking off in the opposite direction into their joint room. Deidara kept on his way, as well, trying not to run after him, just to taste those sweet lips he'd been thinking about all day.

While in the shower, Deidara couldn't help but think of all the things he'd love to do to-_No, it's not appropriate to think of my superior like that._ Full of confused rage, he stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around himself and went off to their room. Back in the room, Sasori was determined to figure out how Deidara felt about him. He prepared himself for a letdown and was going over what he would say in his mind.

Just then, the blond man barged in, still angry with himself and quickly got dressed. Sasori couldn't help but watch in awe at how fast he had gotten dressed. Remembering what he wanted to do, Sasori began his rant...

"Hey, about last night...I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to-I mean I did, but I don't want to rush anything, if there was to be anything. I was drunk, that's no excuse of course, but I-I-I'm just attracted to you I guess. I don't know if you feel the same but-" He was cut off by lips roughly crashing onto his, unaware that Deidara had been moving closer whilst he spoke.

Deidara couldn't help himself, he looked so cute rambling on and needed to kiss those luscious lips. Like a reflex, Sasori's arms snaked around Deidara's neck, under his damp hair. The rough kiss had become passionate, their tongues searching each other's mouth. Deidara's hands had found Sasori's hips and pulled him closer. As they broke for air, he purred into Sasori's ear "Does that answer your question, un?" All he could do was nod, unable to speak from the pleasant shock and chills running up his spine. Eyes filled with lust, Sasori finally spoke up,  
"I want you, Deidara. I need you." With that Deidara kissed him furiously, his tongue fighting for dominance. He moved his hands under Sasori's shirt, allowing them to kiss his chest and stomach.

The two ended up on Deidara's unmade bed, Sasori sitting up and Deidara straddling his thighs, lifted off Sasori's shirt, marveling at the perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Sasori just blushed as Deidara chuckled and laid him down, trailing kisses from Sasori's mouth to his chest. Covering one pert nipple with his mouth he sucked and nibbled, making Sasori moan in pleasure, before moving to the other side and repeating his process. All the while, his hands had been kissing and playfully biting at Sasori's neck. Wanting dominance, he pushed Deidara onto his back and feverishly ripped off Deidara's shirt. He hastily pulled off his partner's pants before ripping off his own and throwing them haphazardly to the floor with the rest of the feverishly torn off clothing. Sasori rubbed the bulge in Deidara's boxers before taking them off and stroking the younger man's ever-growing prick.

Deidara moaned into Sasori's mouth and grinned as his hands slipped into Sasori's boxers, furiously kissing and licking up and down the sides of his throbbing member.  
"S-Stop teasing Deidaraahh..." he cried.  
"Sorry, un, but I like it when you beg." He laughed.  
"P-Pleaseee!!"  
"That's better, un..." He smirked before lowering himself and engulfing Sasori's cock with his mouth. "Mmm...Deidaraahh...I'm gonna..." He moaned as he came into Deidara's mouth. Deidara just smiled and swallowed as he looked up at Sasori's half-lidded eyes. From there, he licked from the tip of his penis to his neck and nipped at his collarbone, forcing another low moan, as he placed two of his fingers into Sasori's mouth. Sasori knew exactly what he wanted and thickly coated Deidara's fingers with his saliva.  
"This may hurt a little, un..." he explained, placing the two fingers at his entrance. Sasori let a groan escape as Deidara put them inside and stretched the tight muscle. After a couple of minutes of thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller built man, Deidara placed a third finger inside and scissored his fingers, stretching and searching for that magical spot.

"AH! Deidara…more…"

_Found it._ Deidara smirked.  
"Ready, un?" he asked.  
"Yes." Sasori replied huskily.

Quickly, Deidara pushed his full self in, making Sasori yelp a little in pain. Deidara waited to let Sasori get used to his full length inside him; after about two minutes, Sasori gave him a barely noticeable nod. Pulling about half-way out, Deidara slammed back into Sasori, instantly hitting his prostate again, causing him to scream in pure ecstasy from the unique and amazing sensation.  
Soon, they got into a slow rhythm, too slow for Sasori.

"Harder, faster, please!" He screamed.  
Deidara happily obliged and moved faster and harder until he was about to explode. Not wanting to cum before Sasori, he grasped and began pumping Sasori's member until he came both onto the sheets and into Deidara's hand, causing Deidara to release himself at the taste in his hands. They both screamed the other's name as he released, and were panting heavily. Finally, Deidara pulled out and lay beside Sasori, both coated in sweat and the scent of passionate sex.

"I love you." Said a tired and obviously worn out Sasori before falling asleep. Deidara placed his lover's head on his chest and replied,  
"I love you too Danna. Forever." before he too fell asleep. Both embraced in the other's arms.


End file.
